rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
ToySackboyLBP2
ToySackboyLBP2, commonly known as simply "Toy", is an OTer who joined OT around early-2014. He currently has over 5.4k posts on his main account, and has over 8.8k posts in all of his accounts. He is around 13/14 years old, and he counts himself as a crapposter. He is also very much against the Bulba Empire and despises most people in it. He was also the owner of the infamous OT Bonzi accounts. For info about them, go here. Appearance Starting in February of 2014 and lasting until August, Toy wore a red torso with skin-coloured arms and blue legs. His more known costume is his iconic neon green outfit. He has been wearing this outfit for 17 months, and it has had many different variations. These costumes are known for using many limited faces and hats. Personality Toy's personality is very different depending on what mood he is in. If he is in a bored mood, he will constantly bait OT and purposely start flame wars for his enjoyment. When he is more calm and happy, he is a quality poster, and enjoys having OT parties with his ROBLOXian friends. He also acts as many different characters on OT. These are a few of them: * ToySackboyLBP2 - His main personality. * michaeljackson - A 13-year old girl. * bonzibuddy696969 - A mysterious user. History Toy originally joined ROBLOX on November 25, 2011 under the name KaiThePie (Kai is Toy's real name). As he was younger at the time, the account used safechat. With Kai wanting more freedom chat-wise, he created a new account on January 28, 2012, named ToySackboyLBP2 and lied about his age. He started out as just a normal ROBLOX player, but when he met fellow OTer DynamicFail later in 2012, known as Baradrim at the time, he was convinced to start posting in the forums. He initially started posting in ATR from late-2012 to early-2013, before moving to S&I from mid-to-late-2013. Finally in early-2014, he joined OT and he has posted there ever since. He has made many friends in ROBLOX outside of the forums, such as ThePixelatedCookie, BobTheYummyTaco, bowdown78, and many others. He has also made many OT friends, such as dralion, Scottie3, LeafMasterDavid, kart345, SDmanSD, billabob, and FoxerzXD. His favorite OTer is Oshmoo. Despite DynamicFail being Toy's first ROBLOX friend, they have since become rivals after Dynamic began to harass Toy. Toy now posts in OT and has become very controversial, but is still a well-respected forumer. Incidents Toy''' seems to miss many OT incidents, although these are the ones he has took part in or witnessed: * OT Phishing Incident: He witnessed the incident. * Fart Account Incidents: He used a fart account a few times. * Starbucks Incident: He once raided Starbucks himself with a few other OTers. * OT vs. Frappe War: He took part similar to the Starbucks incident. * R+ Embedding Incident: He was one of the people on R+'s side. * plug.dj Shutdown Incident: OT was at his party when plug.dj shut down. Alternate Accounts Toy has so many alts that he actually forgot the names of many of them. The accounts he can remember are on this page: CLICK HERE Thread Types Toy makes many different types of threads throughout the day, so these are some of the most recurring ones: Controversial Threads Some of Toy's threads are notorious for being quite controversial. He purposely posts controversial opinions to start flame wars. A lot of these threads are bait threads, but Toy still argues anyway, as stated by him "I just want to get the point across". A lot of these types of threads have caused Toy to get banned many, many times. These are some examples of bait threads he has made: * "Anti-Furries are a bunch of edgy no-lives" * "Worst OTers list" OT Interactive Threads Usually on his alt, IFindThisQuiteFunny, he posts different OT interactive threads. His most famous one is his "A Simple Morning" series. His original thread didn't get much popularity as it was posted in morning OT, however, the 2.0 thread got over 50 replies. This OT interactive is different to others as it has different pre-set endings to be found. He also has made an OT RPG thread named "OTRPG: The Ultimate RPG", but that is currently on hiatus. Post Count Milestones Past Milestones * 1,000 Posts - '''Mid 2014 * 2,000 Posts - Early 2015 * 3,000 Posts - August 4th, 2015 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=169972402) * 4,000 Posts - '''December 6th, 2015 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=169972402) * 5,000 Posts - 'January 6th, 2016 ''(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=181175503) Predictions * 6,000 Posts - Hopefully January 16, 2016! * 7,000 Posts - Hopefully February 1-5, 2016! * 8,000 Posts - Hopefully February 15-19, 2016! * 9,000 Posts - Hopefully February 28-March 4, 2016! * 10,000 Posts - Hopefully March 2016! Category:Controversial OTers